


Umarmung (by iesika)

by Scrivener (KitKaos)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Conner's back from the dead, Gen, Pre-New52, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/Scrivener
Summary: Batman umarmt normalerweise niemanden.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Umarmung (by iesika)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hug Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766857) by iesika. 



> **T/N:** Und auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt an Weihnachten spielt, finde ich, dass diese kleine Story sehr viel Weihnachtsgefühle weckt in mir, warum auch immer (deshalb auch übersetzt/gepostet im Zuge unseres [WeCanBeHeroes Adventskalenders 2020](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=125). ;) Es handelt sich wieder um eine kleine Fic von iesika (das Original ist hier zu finden: <https://iesika.livejournal.com/54032.html>) – und wieder recht alt. Ursprünglich wurde dieses kleine Juwel 2009 gepostet, als gerade die ersten Superboy- und Red-Robin-Hefte herauskamen (alles noch vor new52).

Kaum dass er Tante Martha Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass er wieder da war, brauchte Kon gar nicht lange überlegen, wohin es als nächstes ging. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Cassie sein könnte, aber Tim würde er in Gotham finden. Tim würde sicher auch wissen, wo Cassie und der Rest waren, so dass er Kon auf den neusten Stand brachte, bevor sie sich am Freitag im Tower trafen.

Als er aber in Gotham ankam, war die Bathöhle leer. Sämtliche Ausrüstung und Kisten waren mit Laken zugedeckt und von einer dünnen Schicht Fledermausdreck überzogen. Im Haus war auch niemand, selbst wenn es zumindest bewohnt aussah – die Spülmaschine lief und in einem der Badezimmer im oberen Stockwerk brannte Licht. Natürlich stellte Kon das alles durch das Dach hindurch fest. Er war ja nicht dumm. So sehr wie Tim versteckte Sprengsätze und Fallen mochte, war Batman selbst damit nur noch schlimmer!

Na gut. Es war auch schon spät. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon losgezogen, um das Verbrechen zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht hatte auch der Butler-Typ heute Abend frei, weil er ein heißes Date hatte oder so. Auch alte Knacker brauchten schließlich Liebe. Kon hatte Tim schon einmal nur mit seinem Supergehör gefunden und das war sogar noch gewesen, bevor sich sein Teleskopblick gemeldet hatte. Kon könnte das wieder machen, no Problemo. Und wenn das alles nichts half, könnte er auch so lange durch die Stadt fliegen, bis eine der Bats _ihn_ fand.

Ganz genauso war es dann auch. Er hatte gerade über der Innenstadt eine Pause eingelegt, um sich zu orientieren – weit unter ihm floss der Verkehr in gemütlichem Strom dahin – als er eine Bewegung ausmachte: Batman, der ihn von einem Vorsprung auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite aus zu sich winkte. Kaum war Kon nur noch fünf Meter entfernt, sprang Batman von der Wand direkt auf ihn zu. Kon hatte noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht auszuweichen, als Batman bereits seine Arme in einer festen Umarmung um ihn schlang.

Batman umarmte ihn, hundertfünfzig Meter über Gotham! Seine Beine schlangen sich ebenfalls um Kons und auch wenn er erst einmal vor Überraschung einige Meter fiel, trug Kon ganz instinktiv auch gleich den Großteil seines Gewichts.

„Ich musste gleich Clark Bescheid geben“, sprach Batman in sein Ohr – nur dass das nicht Batmans Stimme war. „Ich wollte erst sichergehen. Oh mein Gott, du lebst!“

„Dick?“Kon fühlte sich gerade so, als würde er immer noch fallen.

„Ja. Himmel, ich hab dich _sterben_ sehen!“

„Mach dir keinen Kopf“, versicherte Kon, „Mir geht’s wieder gut.“ Er legte Dick eine Hand auf die Schulter, weil man das mit hysterischen Leuten eben so machte, solange sie einen nicht versuchten umzubringen.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Mädchen“, ertönte eine höhnische – und ziemlich jung klingende – Stimme von der Hausfassade. Über Dicks Schulter erblickte Kon einen Jungen in Rot und Grau, der zu ihnen hinunter sah.

Dick – Kon konnte ihn nicht einmal in Gedanken ‚Batman‘ nennen – seufzte, drehte sich aber nicht um: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst zurück zur Basis.“

„Wer zur Hölle ist der da?“, fragte Kon, „Wo ist denn Robin?“

„Ich _bin_ Robin!“, gab der Kleine überheblich zurück.

„Nie im Leben!“, knurrte Kon, während er Dick auf dem Dach absetzte und etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte. „Wo ist Tim?“

Dick sah resigniert zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er leise zu.

„Was?!“

„Ich hab gesagt, _ich weiß es nicht_ “, wiederholte Dick etwas lauter. Sein Blick war immer noch nach unten gerichtet, so dass Kon etwas tiefer schwebte – doch Dick wich ihm aus.

„Wie“, fragte Kon verwirrt, „Hast du ihn etwa _verloren_?“

„Die kleine Heulsuse ist abgehauen.“

„Robin!“, warnte Dick.

„Abgehauen?“, wiederholte Kon.

„Oh, beachtet mich“, äffte der Kleine in quängeligem Singsang, der überhaupt nicht nach Tim klang, „Oh, ich Armer! Mein Daddy hat mich nie geliebt. Oh, meine Fotze von Freundin hat mich angelogen. Oh, mein armer toter Lov—“

Ein Schlag, und der Rotzlöffel fiel. Kon fing ihn ein paar Meter über dem Boden auf, bevor er ihn bleich und zitternd auf einer Bushaltestelle absetzte.

Nur Sekunden später ging er neben Dick auf einem Gargoyle in die Hocke. „Wir müssen echt reden, Mann.“

Dick nickte und zog sich die Maske vom Kopf.

_ENDE_


End file.
